


Symbiotic(공생)

by Cott



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, More Stephen and his Cloak, Nightmares
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cott/pseuds/Cott
Summary: 스티븐은 생텀을 지키는 소서러로서의 새로운 환경—자기주장이 강한 이 유물을 포함한 환경에 적응해 나간다. 팬덤의 스트레인지와 망토에 대한 사랑에 보태는 단편.





	Symbiotic(공생)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Symbiotic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511847) by [ValmureEld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/pseuds/ValmureEld). 



첫 몇 주간 스티븐과 공중부양 망토는 꽤 편안한 생활을 즐겼다. 망토는 자신이 필요하지 않을 때 생텀 내 여기저기를 돌아다녔다. 안락의자에서 쉬고 있기도 하고, 도서관에 둥둥 떠다니기도 했으며, 심지어 어떤 날은 맨 윗층의 큰 창문으로 들어오는 햇빛을 받으며 널부러져 있기도 했다. 대신 스티븐이 필요로 할 때는 재빠르게 알아채고 순식간에 묵직하고 딱 맞게 스티븐의 어깨 위에 내려앉았다.

그러다 어느 순간부터 점점 망토의 집착이 늘어만 갔다. 스티븐은 그 이유를 짐작할 수 있었지만 최대한 그런 생각은 하지 않으려 했다. 이상하니까. 망토는 애완동물이 아니라 유물인데, 설마 그게 진짜 의식이 있거나 그러지는 않겠지?

하지만, 생각해 보면…… 망토가 자신을 선택하지 않았던가. 스티븐은 망토가 유리 너머로 자신을 쳐다보는 것을 느꼈었고, 이어지는 난투에서도 망토는 그를 돕는 데 주저하지 않았었다.

그리고, 망토는 스티븐의 방에서 보낸 첫 번째 밤 이후 안겨오는 경우가 수상하게 늘었다. 그날 스티븐은 식은땀에 젖어 쿵쿵대는 심장과 함께 깨어났었다. 그는 이불 끝을 그러잡고 어둠 속을 멍하니 바라보았었다. 잠시간의 끔찍한 순간동안 그는 손과 머리에 전해지는 강렬한 고통의 기억과 사고가 일어난 지 한참이 지난 현실 사이에 껴 있었다. 마침내 스티븐이 악몽에서 겨우 벗어났을 때, 그는 부들부들 떨리는 손에 얼굴을 파묻고 진정하기 시작할 때까지 길고 느리게 숨을 쉬었다.

고개를 들자 망토가 몇 피트 떨어진 곳에 둥둥 떠 있었고, 스티븐은 그것이 무언가 끔찍한 것을 보고 정말 큰 충격을 받은 듯이 자신을 바라보는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 망토를 쳐다보다가 천천히 돌아누워 이불을 끝까지 끌어 올렸고 몸을 둥글게 말아 자신의 나약함을 애써 무시하려 했다. 그건 망토였고, 스티븐이 잠결에 격하게 몸부림치는 걸 보고 있었던 게 아니었다.

다음에 스티븐이 똑같은 악몽을 꾸고 깼을 때, 망토는 잠깐 망설이더니 그를 놀래키거나 위협하지 않도록 낮게, 미끄러지듯 침대 위를 날았다. 비단결 같은 끝단이 흉터가 남은 손등을 가볍게 훑었고 의복이라기보다는 건조기에 따뜻하게 데워진 담요가 안아주는 것처럼 그의 몸을 감쌌다.

마법으로 움직이는 물체에게 위로받는 기분이 뭔가 기묘했지만 망토의 무게는 그를 현실에 묶어 주었고, 스티븐은 기분 하나하나에 신경쓰기에는 너무도 피곤했다.

시간이 지나고 여름이 가을을 지나 초겨울이 되자, 스티븐과 망토가 붙어 있는 시간이 점점 늘어났다. 스티븐은 특히 생텀 밖으로 나다닐 때 망토를 더 자주 입었다. 부분적으로는 단지 우유를 사러 가는 길임에도 툭툭 튀어나오는 악마들 때문이었고, 또 부분적으로는 추워지는 날씨에 오버코트는 그의 패션과 어울리지 않았기 때문이었다.

망토는 이제 밤에 그의 방을 지키는 보초병처럼 굴었고, 여전히 그런 망토가 조금 이상하다고 느끼기는 했지만 스티븐은 이제 그것의 존재가 편안해졌다. 그의 악몽은 줄어들었고, 그러지 않는 밤이면 망토는 스티븐을 감싸안았다. 그러면 긴 밤동안 다시 잠들지 못해도, 그는 적어도 진정할 수 있었다.

스티븐이 11월 말 즈음부터 벽난로 앞에서 책을 읽는 습관을 들이자 망토도 새로운 행동을 하나 습득했다. 그것은 난로 곁에 몇 분 정도 서 있다가 스티븐의 무릎 위로 올라와 고양이처럼 늘어지는 것이었다. 그는 어떻게 반응해야 할지 감이 잡히지 않았지만 엄청나게 따뜻하고 편안했기에 처음에만 눈썹 한 쪽을 치켜들었을 뿐 다시 읽고 있던 책에 집중했다.

망토의 그런 행동이 일상이 되자 스티븐은 자신이 밤마다 하는 행동들 직전 핫 초콜릿을 매번 만듦으로써 실수로 유물에 파블로프 현상을 심은 것이 아닌지 걱정이 되기 시작했다. 그가 핫 초콜릿 위에 뿌릴 휘핑크림 캔을 꺼내는 순간 망토는 그를 기다리러 서재로 재빨리 날아갔다. 한 번은 그가 서재에 도착하기도 전에 난로에 나무가 채워지는 소리가 들렸다. 그는 한 손에 김이 피어오르는 머그컵을, 다른 손에는 차원이론을 다룬 책을 쥐고 문가에 서서 눈을 깜박였다. 그는 오케이, 하고 중얼거리며 안락의자 옆의 탁자에 짐을 놔두고 불을 붙이러 무릎을 꿇었다.

눈이 내리기 시작하자 망토는 스티븐이 아무 말도 하지 않았음에도 따라오기 시작했고, 그는 신경쓰지 않기로 했다. 뉴욕은 특이한 곳이었다. 이제 깔보는 듯한 시선은 점점 사라지고 있었고 가끔 킥킥거리는 웃음소리가 들려왔을 뿐이었다. 그는 상관하지 않았다. 로브는 말도 안 되게 아름답고 편안한데, 더 많은 사람들이 그 점을 안다면 좋았을 거라 생각했다.

그리고, 그가 망토와 같이 가지 않으면 망토는 우울하고 또 외로워 보이기도 했다. 그렇지 않다면 스티븐이 귀가했을 때 고치거나 정리해야 할 것이 짜증날 정도로 많았다.

망토에게는 스티븐이 그것을 착용하지 않고 생텀을 나갈 때 발동하는 두 모드가 있는 듯했다. 삐지거나, 장난치거나. 삐짐 모드는 스티븐이 귀가했을 때 창문가의 의자에 그를 기다리고 있었다는 듯 늘어져 있거나 스티븐이 불을 붙일 때까지 난로 앞에 누워 있는 것이었다. 장난 모드는 그가 돌아왔을 때 망토는 흔적도 없는 대신 벽에 걸려 있는 그림들의 위치가 서로 바뀌어 있고, 웡의 커피 메이커에서 필터가 사라져 있었으며 책들이 알파벳 순서에서 몇 글자씩 벗어나 있는 것이었다.

12월이 되기 사흘 전, 진짜 첫눈이 내렸을 때 스티븐은 망토를 입고 오컬트 경매에서 획득한 말하는 돌을 회수하러 나갔다. 그는 정말 위험한 것이 경매에 부쳐지는지를 확인하러 갔던 것인데, 그것들을 사용하려다 스스로에게 파멸을 불러올 백만장자들보다 웡과 있는 편이 나을 물품들을 찾았다. 스톤은 정당하게 땄지만 다른 세 개의 유물은 비밀리에 사라졌고, 웡이 그들에게 고차원적으로 한 방 먹인다고 홍콩 생텀에서 그 물품들을 정리하고 있었다.

그는 슬링 링을 사용해 목적지에서 몇 피트 떨어진 곳의 뒷골목으로 이동할 수 있었지만, 걷는 편이 기분이 좋아 앞문을 나서 계단을 걸어 내려갔다. 걷는 동안 망토는 자연스럽다고 할 수 있는 방식으로 자락을 뻗어 작은 눈 무더기들을 스치며 희미하게 흔적을 남겼다. 그것은 어린아이같은 순수한 기쁨을 내뿜었고 스티븐은 망토가 유리관 안에 몇 년이나 갇혀 있었을지 상상하며 웃어주었다. 망토는 눈을 엄청 좋아하는 것 같아 보였다.

아니, 적어도 그래 보였었다. 한 시간 정도 후 그가 집에 도착했을 때, 망토는 젖어 있었고 문이 닫히자마자 이상하게 몸을 떨었다. 스티븐은 무의식 중에 배운 대로 어깨를 굴려 망토에게 놔 달라 부탁했지만 이번에 망토는 그러지 않았다. 그것은 스티븐에게 달라붙어 인상을 쓰게 했다.

"떨어져."

망토는 미동도 하지 않았다.

"난 옷도 갈아입어야 하고 이것들도 치워야 해." 스티븐이 스톤을 담고 있는 상자로 손짓하며 말했다.  
"네가 나한테 이렇게 딱 달라붙어 있으면 아무것도 못한다고."

망토는 아무런 움직임이 없다 가련한 움직임으로 그에게서 떨어져 나와 지표에서 몇 피트 위에 떠 그의 옆을 졸졸 따랐다.

"오버하기는." 스티븐은 애정이 듬뿍 담긴 목소리로 중얼거렸다.  
  
그는 유물을 보관하는 방 안의 룬이 새겨진 상자에 스톤을 봉인하고 그 열쇠를 허가받지 않은 사람이 만지면 화상을 입도록 설계한 체인에 걸었다. 그리고 스티븐이 샤워도 하고, 면도도 하고 잠옷으로 갈아입을 때까지 망토는 그의 곁을 지켰다. 심지어 샤워를 할 때도. 눈썹을 치켜들며 스티븐은 에그샐러드 샌드위치와 핫 초콜릿을 만들었고, 망토는 그에 신이 난 것 같아 보였다. 난로에 떨어지는 통나무 소리에 스티븐은 빙그레 웃었다.

몇 분 뒤 둘은 벽난로 앞에 자리를 잡았다. 스티븐은 핫초코를 최대한 흔들리지 않게 양손 사이에 두고 복잡한 문양이 새겨진 붉은 천에 쏟지 않도록 조심했다.

나중에 그가 자리에서 일어나 불을 끄고 스트레칭을 하자, 망토는 마지못해 스티븐의 위에서 미끄러져 내려와 졸린 친구처럼 그의 근처에 둥둥 떠 있었다. 따뜻하고 배부른 느낌에 젖어 복도로 나와 만족한 듯 한숨쉬며 잠자리에 들었다. 그날은 꽤나 긴 하루였었고, 그는 온몸이 적당히 쑤셨다. 옆으로 돌아 누워 거의 잠들었을 때 무언가가 등에 닿았다. 그는 한쪽 눈을 살짝 뜨고 긴장해 베개를 꽉 쥐었고, 망토가 천천히 이불 밑으로 들어와 자신 위에 안착하는 것을 느끼자 망토를 내려다보았다.

"난 괜찮아." 스티븐은 망토의 행동에 의아해하며 그것을 안심시키려 했다. 망토는 안기는 걸 좋아하긴 했지만 지금껏 침대까지 들어온 적은 없었다. 허나 망토는 매우 편안해 보였고, 움직이지도 않았다. 정말로, 라고 하며 스티븐은 몸을 부분적으로 틀었다. 망토는 자신이 스티븐의 바로 위에 있도록 같이 자리를 옮겼다. "난 괜찮아, 여긴 충분히 따뜻해. 눈은 밖에 있다고." 그는 하얀 층이 생기고 있는 창유리를 향해 고갯짓했다. "난 안 추워."

망토는 여전히 움직이지 않았고, 스티븐이 움직이려 하자 그를 따라 같이 갔다. 그는 움직임을 멈추고 망토가 그저 침대에서 자고 싶은 건가 고민했다. (언제부터 망토가 무언가를 원한다거나 잠을 잔다고 생각했지?)  
"음, 알았어. 혹시 뭐가 필요해?"

망토에게서 답변은 없었다. 자신이 원하는 것을 얻은 것 같으니 당연한 것이렸다. 스티븐은 대체 뭐가 문제인지 알아내려 인상을 찌푸렸다. 생각해 보니 집에 도착한 순간부터 망토는 꽤나 집착적으로 굴었었다. 눈발 휘날리는 밖에 있을 때는 고마웠지만, 지금은 도를 넘게 과보호적이었다.

그게 아니라면……. 스티븐의 눈이 커졌다.

"추워?" 망토는 조금 움찔거렸으나 그의 위에서 내려오지 않았다. 스티븐의 눈이 더 커졌다. "춥구나." 그는 머리를 다시 베개 위에 누이고 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "네가 날 따뜻하게 해 줘야 하는 줄 알았는데."

그는 고개를 젓고 손을 눈 위에 올려놓았다. 이 무슨 말도 안 되는 일인지. 크리스틴이 무슨 반응을 할 지가 궁금해서라도 그녀에게 꼭 이 사실을 말해 주어야겠다고 다짐했다. 스티븐은 단지 의식이 있고 마법이 걸려 있을 뿐만 아니라 눈과 열을 동시에 사랑하는 망토의 주인이었다.

며칠 뒤, 스티븐은 망토를 도미노 더미와 함께 난로 옆에 놔두고 홀로 쇼핑을 갔다. 망토는 어떤 종류던 퍼즐과 같이 있으면 우울해하지도 않고 문제도 일으키지 않았기 때문에 그는 루빅큐브나 금속 퍼즐을 집안 구석구석에 망토 보고 찾으라고 숨겨놓기 시작했다. 길게 봤을 때 그 편이 웡과 스티븐의 할 일을 꽤 줄여 주었다.

"이거 네 거야." 스티븐은 상자를 탁자 위에 올려놓고 자신이 열 수 있게 돌렸다. 망토는 그의 말에 끝자락을 들어올렸다. 도미노가 바닥으로 우수수 떨어졌다.  
"내 체온을 나누는 걸 싫어하는 건 아니지만, 그래도 가끔은……."  
스티븐은 배터리 팩을 작동시키고 담요를 꺼내 들어올렸다. 망토는 휙 날아와 호기심에 툭툭 건드려 보다가 담요가 따뜻하다는 걸 알아챈 순간 담요를 감싸 만족한 듯 안락의자 위에 풀썩 엎어졌다.

"그건 전기장판이라는 거야." 스티븐이 미소지으며 말했다.

그 이후, 밤에 난로의 불이 꺼져갈 때면 망토는 전기장판를 끌어안고 스티븐이 필요로 할 때를 대비해 창문가에서 기다렸다. 허나 가끔은, 그의 잠에 꿈이 찾아오지 않을 때도 스티븐은 망토가 슬그머니 이불 밑으로 들어오는 것을 느꼈다.

그는 신경쓰지 않았다.


End file.
